Metering devices are used to measure consumption of resources. Examples of metering devices include electricity meters, water meters, gas meters, steam meters, electronic volume correctors, etc. (generally referred to as “utility meters”). A metering device may communicate consumption of a given resource through a pulse source communicating with a pulse-counting device.
The pulse source may be in a location that is remote from the pulse-counting device, whereby the pulse source is connected to the pulse-counting device via a data cable having one or more wires. Different types of the pulse source are possible that transmit pulses representing units of consumption differently. In order for the pulse-counting device to accurately count units of consumption, the pulse-counting device needs to be configured according to the type of pulse source to which it is connected in order to accurately interpret the pulses. For example, one type of pulse source may indicate one unit of consumption with one pulse, while another type of pulse source may indicate one unit of consumption with two pulses.
Once installed, the pulse-counting device can receive a configuration (e.g., via the radio transceiver) specifying the type of attached pulse source, but the configuration may be received after a substantial period of time has elapsed following installation. During the time between installation and receiving a configuration, any resource consumption indicated by the pulse source may not be correctly counted by the pulse-counting device. Thus, it is desirable to have a pulse-counting device that is capable of counting resource consumption that occurs prior to receiving a configuration specifying the type of attached pulse source.